Over the past year we have worked with the National Cancer Institute to develop a scientific protocol to study pregnant women who are identified as having noninvasive prenatal cell-free DNA sequencing results that are suggestive of malignancy as an incidental finding. The protocol was approved by the Scientific Review Board of the NCI and the NIH IRB. During FY 2019 we hired a genetic counselor/data coordinator who started on the project on August 19, 2019. Together with NCI, we are working through the details of the protocol to ensure that once patient enrollment begins it will occur smoothly. In addition, we have responded to multiple patient and provider inquiries regarding the study. The acronym for the study will be the IDENTIFY Study: Incidental Detection of Maternal Neoplasia Through Non-Invasive Cell Free DNA Analysis.